Finally
by heart-of-wisdom
Summary: sora finds riku and kairi and they set of on an adventure.they find a girl who holds a strange keyblade.riku may hold her as a special treasure(soraKairi)(Rikuother character)please please please r
1. Default Chapter

hello all this story is something i wrote on my spare time and it's pretty good so i apreciate you reading it well here we go *this story is not based of deep dive of the other seret ending ok .why you ask? because i felt like it* Kingdom Hearts:Finally   
"Sora,i miss you so much"kairi said as see walked down the beach her short red hair shimering in the wind.suddenly a loud sound erupted in the sky,kairi looked in to the sky see saw a shooting star falling she knew the worlds barriers broke down again"finnally" she said in a low voice"i'll finnally see Sora and Riku again"   
"Sora,wake up sora" goofy said"we got a get going"   
"goofy leave him alone for a little longer, it's hard being a keyblade master"donald said   
"say donald what do ya think he's dreaming about"goofy said"probobley kairi" donald said   
"uhh..morning already" sora said waking up   
"guwarsh you finnally woke up" goofy said   
"we got a go find the king and riku"donald said   
"lets just go right now"Sora said exited Chapter 1:an old friend   
suddenlly after walking many many miles sora fell to the ground tires and weak the only sound was the quiet brezze of the night"sora you ok"goffy said alarmed   
"yea"sora execlamed"im just really tired and hungry but im going to keep going........for kairi ...and riku."   
Kairi put her hand over her heart and looked at the meteor shower and said "the secret place" kairi ran and ran untill she got to the entrance she started to remember sora and riku back when they didn't have to worry about doors and ansem then kairi snaped out of it and ran inside and to her suprise the door had a key hole on it she gazed at it for a second then it flung open and destiny islands was shrouded in darkness.   
sora let out a big sigh "whats wrong sora" goffy said smiling like always   
"i miss my friends so much" then a voice from behind them said   
"wow you missed me that much"   
"that voice" sora said as he tured around to there suprise it was king mickey and Riku "RIKU!!!!"sora said as he ran to him   
"king mickey" donald and goofy said as they ran to mickey   
"but how how did you get out of kingdom hearts" i guess all doors to the worlds aren't locked"mickey said   
"what but thats impossible i locked the key holes"sora said   
"there must be more" riku said   
"right then we will split up" king mickey said   
"huh" everyone said in disbelief   
"ill go with gofy and donald besides you to should do somthing you havn't seen each other in a while " king mickey said   
"but the gummi ship we don't have two" sora said yes we do mickey said as he pulled somthing out of his pocket and pressed a button and to gummi ships came flying out of know were   
"cool" sora and riku said at the same time   
"see you later" goofy said as him the king and donald took of in one of the gummi ships   
"so were do we start looking"riku said   
" i guess the first world we se well fly to" sora said   
"you know how to fly one of these things right"riku said   
" uhhh... a little"   
*i know it's not much of a chapter but it gets alot better just hold up ok it gets alot better well i'll make the next chapter alot longer ok thanks for reading be sure to read more this story is long* 


	2. a couplestrange world

  
*hello again this chapter is prety god thanks for reading i love you guys well i mean not in that way*   
suddenlly after walking many many miles sora fell to the ground tires and weak the only sound was the quiet brezze of the night   
"sora you ok"goffy said alarmed   
"yea"sora execlamed"im just really tired and hungry but im going to keep going........for kairi ...and riku.   
Kairi put her hand over her heart and looked at the meteor shower and said   
"the secret place" kairi ran and ran untill she got to the entrance she started to remember sora and riku back when they didn't have to worry about doors heartless and ansem then kairi snaped out of it and ran inside and to her suprise the door had a key hole on it she gazed at it for a second then it flung open and destiny islands was shrouded in darkness   
sora let out a big sigh   
"whats wrong sora" goffy said smiling like always   
"i miss my friends so much" then a voice from behind them said   
"wow you missed me that much"   
"that voice" sora said as he tured around to there suprise it was king mickey and Riku "RIKU!!!!"sora said as he ran to him   
"king mickey" donald and goofy said as they ran to mickey   
"but how how did you get out of kingdom hearts"   
" i guess all doors aren't locked"mickey said   
"what but thats impossible i locked the key holes"   
"sora said"there must be more" riku said "right then we will split up" king mickey said   
"huh" everyone said in disbelief ill go with goofy and donald besides you to should do somthing you havn't seen each other in a while" king mickey said   
"but the gummi ship we don't have one" sora said yes we do mickey said as he pulled somthing out of his pocket and pressed a button and to gummi ships came flying out of know were   
"cool" sora and riku said at the same time   
"see you later" goofy said as him the king and donald took of in one of the gummi ships   
"so were do we start looking"riku said   
" i guess the first world we se well fly to" sora said   
"you know how to fly one of these things right"riku said   
" uhhh... a little"   
sora and riku were flying in the gummi ship when they came to a stange world they landed and found them self in a place were there was a huge building with green fog coming out the sides   
"what is ths place"sora said riku looked at a sign and said   
"shinra headquarters.....never heard of them" then they heard a voice   
"sora long time no see..so whos this" they turned around it was cloud standing there with a girl   
"cloud this is your world"sora said   
"yea spooky aint it""i don't know what to think of it"riku said   
"so sora who is this"cloud said   
"this is riku whos that girl"sora said questionly   
"im tifa nice to meet you sora,riku"she said   
"let me guess your loking for the key hole"cloud said   
"yea" said sora   
"you know where it is"sora said exited   
"no but i gotta hunch it's in this building"cloud said   
"it's probobly on the 69th floor thats were shinra keeps alot of things and if they got the key hole in there it's probobly there"said tifa"say were's aerith and yuffie"said sora   
"i don't know but we can do this just the four of us...so sora were partners for now ok"said cloud sora looked at him for a second then smiled put his hand out and said "partners"cloud shook his hand   
"get ready to fight but the stuff in theres easy so don't worry" tifa said   
"i like easy"said riku"   
lets go" said cloud as they ran into the building. the building was dark inside   
"no this can't be"cloud said   
"what" said riku then shadows came out from the ground "neo heartless what are they doing here"sora said   
"i don't know but i think easy just turned hard" 


End file.
